Dreaming of You
by the heartbreaker that's always heartbroken
Summary: A songfic... I don't own the song by the way, it's a song by Selena


A/N: Ok, so our computer just got reformatted, erasing my entire list of un-uploaded story! GRRRRRRR…. Anyway, since this one, I just did this morning; I hope to be able to recollect everything that I wrote… This is a far cry from reality… sort of takes after "I Could Fall In Love With You", but this is what ARE in my fantasies… So, read well!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song and the characters… just the emotions that I used in writing this!

Dreaming of You

Late at night when all the world's sleeping  
I stay up and think of you

It's dark outside… Everyone else in the house is asleep… except for me… I stared out

my window and gazed into the moon, when all of a sudden, a certain twinkling star

caught my attention… It was blue… Just like your eyes, Mamoru… and like you, it also

had an aura of mystery about it… I stared at it for what seemed like a lifetime…

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

I did something I told myself is nothing but a child's imagination… I did something that

would prove to be a crazy idea for someone as grown as me… I wished upon a star,

knowing that my wish will never com true… My wish that somehow, YOU are thinking

of me too… Mamoru…

_  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
_

Yes, I am dreaming of you tonight… and tomorrow, when I wake up, I just want to hold

you tight… to feel you in my arms, to feel love radiate from the both of us, no words to

be said…

Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there

I always see you through the crowd do you see me too? Are you even aware of my

feelings for you, or do you simply ignore them because I am not good enough? Which

is it? Do you know that for me, YOU are the cause of my existence… that without

YOU, there would never be an Usagi in this world…

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

If you looked into my eyes, even for just a moment, a single second, would you see the

love that I feel for you? Would you feel it's intensity? Would you be happy about it, or

just ignore whatever it is that you may see? Will you even care; if what you will see in

my eyes is LOVE? MY LOVE FOR YOU?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have is dreams of you

I just wanted to be a part of your life, to be able to be the one to hold you tight when you

are scared, to be your voice when you cannot speak, to be your eyes when you cannot

see… But then again, in the present situation of "us", this will never be… because for this

to happen, I must first sleep, because it will only happen in my fantasies… and it is

impossibility in reality…

I wait for the day, the courage to say  
How much I love you

When will that day be, I wonder? When can I finally say to you, with a straight face, that

I love you with all my heart… I love you so much that it hurts… Till that day comes, I

would just have to make do with loving you from a distance… Until I pull enough

courage to say I love you… I will just have to keep it a secret… to myself…

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me

I'm dreaming of you tonight… Are you dreaming of me too? I hope to hold you in my

arms in days to come… Would it be possible, I wonder? Will I ever get to hold you in

my arms with my eyes closed tight? For now, I would just have to make do in

dreaming of an "us"…

Late at night when all the world's sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said I love you  
I love you too

I was amazed… no, astounded… When one day, I found myself in front of you… Your

arms held out reaching for me… Before I knew it, I was in your arms… You were

warm… it was everything I pictured it to be… You were so like in my dreams… but

now, I know that this is so not just a dream… it's real… and I can even smell the faint

fragrance of roses that is so uniquely you… The scent I only get to smell whenever I

bumped into you… You were here… You really were… I will never forget this day…

This day when you said Usa, I love you… It was my happiest day, ever… knowing the

guy I loved almost my whole life loved me back… I was so happy I didn't realize tears

were already flowing down my cheeks… I love you, I always will… and then, you

kissed all my tears away, and you flashed me a genuine smile…

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

We ended up together… you belonged to me and I belonged to you… just as how it

should have always been… Here we are now, cuddling up in your apartment… Were

dreaming together as I have pictured so many times when I was dreaming alnoe… No

words were needed to be said to each other now… Our mere presence with each other

speaks for the love we feel… Now, I never have to dream alone of being with you…

because now, I know, that when I dream of you, you dream of me too… nothing in this

world will ever replace you… I promise… and unlike the other promises that I broke like

I'll never fail a test again or I'll never be late again… I'll be sure to keep this one…

because my life will end the moment you go… I love you… Mamo-Chan…

OWARI

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! See You Next Time!


End file.
